


Who Are You?

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to explain that everything seems familiar, but you can't place it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 7.17 "The Born-Again Identity". Inspired by the summary of another fanfiction, which had the official episode summary in it. Haven't seen any full episode of Season 7 (or most of the promos), so all of them might be more than a bit OOC. No romance (well not really for an avid Destiel reader), just friends. Might contain light spoilers for Season 4-6 as well as for the movie "The Bourne Identity". Title is a song by The Who, prominently featured in "CSI – Crime Scene Investigation" where Misha Collins did a guest role in Season 5.

They were familiar.

They were so familiar, those sad green eyes. He might not know who he was in the past, but he knew that had looked in these eyes before. Even deeper than that. If he only could remember.

The woman next to the familiar stranger, she called herself Meg, said something to him, but it didn't really register in his mind. He was too lost in the man standing opposite him, looking at him in a mixture of relief, sadness and anger, well rounded with a glint of happiness. Now he was sure that he had met the man before. Maybe after he had helped the brother of the stranger, maybe they could shine a light on his shady past together. Would he even want to know all of it? Or just the part where he met that man for the first time? What was his story? And why was he so sad?

Meg pinched him in the arm, saying something about introduction. Yeah, as if that was just a piece of cake. He just remembered a name, and he wasn't sure at all about the man's reaction if he would say it. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"My name is Jimmy."

The man looked at him, wide-eyed. Jimmy wasn't sure what to make out of this look.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm Dean, Dean Winchester."

And suddenly, just hearing the name and THAT voice for the first time, the memories came rushing into his mind. Becoming the vessel for an Angel of the Lord. Leaving his family. Pulling Dean's soul from the depths of Hell. Helping him and his brother Sam preventing the apocalypse. Fighting the war in Heaven against Raphael. Teaming up with Crowley. Taking up the souls from Purgatory. Declaring himself as the new God. Giving the souls back to Purgatory, thanks to Dean's intervention and Death's help, and becoming a vessel for the Leviathans in the same minute. And finally, drowning in a lake, the angel's grace just a dim light in the very back of his mind.

Dean noticed the change in the demeanor of "Jimmy". He knew instantly that the vessel was on a trip down memory lane. And he wished, not for the first time, that he could do something, anything, to help him.

"So, your brother needs my help? Then let's go!"

And with that, the three of them got into the car, leaving the roadside to head to the mental institution.


End file.
